


I Have Nothing

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [54]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Steve and Catherine break up, Catherine feels like she's lost everything.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Finding My Way [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	I Have Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)  
Title: I Have Nothing  
Characters: Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett  
Pairing: Steve/Catherine  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU.  
Summary: When Steve and Catherine break up, Catherine feels like she's lost everything.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, and Peter M. Lenkov own this show and these characters.  
Words: 187 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Fault

FMW #54: I Have Nothing

Catherine left her job at the CIA, to move to Hawaii and be with Steve. He'd proposed and she'd said yes. But in the months that they took to put the wedding together, things fell apart between them.

Catherine was seated on the bed in the hotel room that she had rented out last night. She'd told Steve that she'd move her stuff out of his house in the next few days.

She had to rent a moving truck, rent a storage unit and find a new place to live. The woman sighed softly as she looked around the hotel room. "I have nothing and it's my own fault."

The words came out softly and Catherine knew they were true. While she loved Steve, she wasn't ready to have a family and wasn't sure she ever would be.

She was happy to have Steve and Eddie as her family and she didn't need more than that. But Steve wanted kids. A long time ago she'd wanted them, too.

But that had changed and so had she. Now, things were over between the two of them. It hurt, but it was for the best.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
